An Old Ending, A New Begining
by ShaniceyBee11
Summary: 20 year old, Bella Swan, Engaged to Jacob Black. All is happy until Bella is overcome with an illness that will lead to her end, but will it? She doesn't want to die. She leaves Jacob and finds Edward along the way. Little does she know he's a vampire. Can he save her? Will he save her before it's too late? Rated M in later chapters. Please Review :
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. All credit goes out to her. I'm just simply having fun.  
I shall update at least once a day.  
Please Review. It makes this worthwhile.

* * *

How do you know when your journey is coming to an end?  
How do we know if we really are living or is this a dream?  
Why is there illness and death?  
How many times can you hit a wall before getting over it?  
How can you forgive what hurt you badly?

Questions asked and answers needed.

Life itself is too valuable to waste. Live in the moment while you can, because while your out there living. Someone is dying.


	2. Chapter One

"The cancer has spread Miss Swan, there's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry."

Isabella Swan sat at the doctors table, shocked. 20 years old, and this was her end. She knew this day would come when she was diagnosed with the cancerous brain tumour two years ago. Her long chocolate silky locks were gone. Replaced by a cold wig. She was thinking about the life she'd had so far. The past 2 decades of her life didn't seem to be much. What would she tell her fiancée Jacob? How would she tell him she was losing a battle that was worth fighting for?

"How long do I have?" She asked with dull green lifeless eyes.  
"About six months Miss Swan," Dr Grey replied.  
"Thank you Doctor." Bella said rising from her chair. She gently shook hands with Dr Grey, then swiftly left the Doctor's Office.

It was a cold autumns day in Forks. Bella strolled through Central Park, taking in the scenery.  
The trees half bare with colourful leaves of mixtures of red, orange and yellow.  
The leaves crunching beneath her feet as she made her way through the gates and across to her apartment building.  
She slowly made her way up the stairs and stopped outside her door.  
_Here goes nothing._ She thought, as she unlocked the door and walked in closing it quietly behind her.  
Jacob was lounging on the couch watching the football game. Bella sat next to him softly, and turned her eyes to look at him, but the water made it's way to her eyes and she turned away. Unable to face him, she stood and made her way to the bedroom. Where she lay on the bed silently crying until the darkness of slumber took over.


	3. Chapter Two

Edward looked into the bedroom window and peered at the sleeping girl. Her long chocolate locks had disappeared and was replaced with a scarf wrapped around her head.  
Bella. Sweet innocent Bella she did not deserve this. She was perfect. Never did a wrong thing in her life, was always helping others. Putting others in front of herself. So what did she do to deserve this. Edward thought to himself.  
The doctor said she had about 6 months to live. Half a year.

Edward looked at her sleeping form and started thinking. She would be a magnificent creature, like himself. The only thing that put him off this was would she want to become a monster like him? Drinking blood of the innocent? Maybe Edward could find a new way to live. Animal blood maybe. He thought. That and If I change her, she would be cancer free, never die until she wanted to, and her hair would grow back during the transformation.  
He took one more glance at Bella's sleeping form and took off thinking of a plan to make that they would meet, then he would put his plan into action starting tomorrow.

Six months to make you fall in love with me Bella. Then I can have you forever. Like were meant to be.


	4. Chapter Three

"Jake, I have bad news,"  
"What is it Bella?" Jake asked anxiously.  
The tension in the air rose as Bella struggled to tell Jacob she only had months to live.  
"I, I, I only have 6 months to live. I'm so sorry."  
Jake looked at Bella sadly then walked to her and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then ever so gently kissed her on the lips and hugged her gently. Bella didn't return the kiss. She couldn't it just didn't feel right anymore. She pulled away from jake and looked out the window and gently whispered.  
"Jake, I can't. I'm sorry but I cant."  
Jake stood there dumbfounded at Bella's words. Then stormed into their bedroom and started packing his things.  
Bella looked at Jake, a single tear running down her face.  
A few moments later Jake emerged from the bedroom, with a single glance at Bella he handed her his key and left out the door without a goodbye.

What have I done?

Bella thought.


	5. Chapter Four

The next morning Bella strolled through town, and turned into the street of where her father resided. She knocked on the door and walked in, putting on a happy face to save her father from worrying about her.

"Hey Dad, how's you?"  
"I'm good, Bella, how are you?" Charlie replied.  
"I'm ok Dad," Bella said with a sad smile.  
"That's good Bella, but why do I feel like your not telling me something?" Charlie grimaced.  
Bella sighed as water filled her eyes and then she slowly whispered.  
"I have six months to live Daddy."

Charlie looked at his daughter. His eyes filled with sadness as he slowly sat beside his baby girl and hugged her gently.  
"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. What did Jake say?"  
"He didn't say anything. I, I broke up with him,"  
"Oh." Charlie was shook with Bella's sudden outburst of words.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I didn't want this marriage to happen, it would only end in pain Dad." She said.  
"I suppose your right Bella."

Bella knew Charlie was upset about her news, but really what could anyone do to help her now?


	6. Chapter Five

Edward stared at his birth certificate in awe. He still couldn't believe that 122 years ago he was born, and 22 years later he died.  
He ran his hand through his copper hair and put everything back in the memory box. Everything but the photo of Bella. The photo held a special sign to him. Bella was beautiful in it. The blue dress fit her snug, her long locks cascading down her back. Her pale complexion. Everything about her to Edward was perfect.

I think it's about time we met Bella.  
Edward thought and gently set the photo down and made his way out the front door.  
He ran to Bella's house through the woods and snuck into a tree and watched her carefully, to see if she would give any hints as to where she would go.

"I'll probably leave the house in 10 minutes Angela,"  
"Okay Bella, see you at the park soon."  
"Bye Angela."

He watched as Bella got ready and headed to the park to meet Angela.  
She's nice. He thought.  
Edward jumped out the tree and ran to the park to find a stray dog lying on its own. He found a piece of rope lying and tied it round the dogs chain.

"Your coming with me Boy, but first you need a name. What about Lisp?" Edward asked the dog, who was getting happier by the seconds.  
The dog shook its head in a way to say yes, and wagged his tail.  
"Great now let's put Meet Bella plan into action! Come on boy."

Edward and Lisp scurried off to hide as they waited on Bella and Angela to arrive.


	7. Chapter Six

Bella and Angela sat on the swings, gently swaying with them, on the cold breezy day.  
"Ange, I have bad news," Bella blurted out.  
"What is it Bella?" Angela replied worried.  
"Em, well I only have about six months to live Ange,"  
"What! Bella, I'm so sorry!" Angela shouted sadly, then jumped off the swing and hugged her best friend tightly, with tears streaming down her face.  
Bella looked at Angela. Her own tears streaming her pale face, she hugged Angela back then got off the swing and took a walk to calm down.  
Bella walked into the woodsy bit of the park, lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the dog lying on the ground and tripped straight over it causing it to bark.  
"Ooft! I'm so sorry doggy." She said.

The dog jumped on her and licked her and cuddled her in a comforting way that made her forget all about the cancer and angela.  
"His name is Lisp." A voice said from behind her.  
Bella looked up and turned around to look at the man with bronze hair and gold eyes. _Gold? What a strange colour._ She thought.  
"I'm Edward, by the way,"  
"Bella, nice to meet you." she replied  
"Likewise." Edward smiled.  
_He's kinda cute...no he's hot. _Bella thought.  
Bella got her phone out and texted Angela to say she didn't feel well and went home, then put it away and talked to Edward about everything.  
"Well it was lovely to meet you Bella, but Lisp and myself must be going. I hope I could maybe see you again? I really like you so maybe text me sometime?" Edward said smoothly, while handing Bella a little white note with his number on it.  
"Sure, I'll text you later. Maybe we can hang out sometime Edward."  
"Certainly Bella, goodbye." He smiled at her and walked away, Lisp following behind him.

_He is everything I ever wanted in a guy. _Bella thought as she made her way home.


	8. Chapter Seven

Bella lay on her bed bored. She may have been bored but Bella could not stop smiling. Bella kept on thinking about Edward and was debating whether or not to text him.  
_I'm gonna text him! _She thought.  
She got her phone and texted the number on the piece of paper.  
_Hey, It's Bella. The girl you met in the park. - Bella.  
Hello Bella, thank you for texting me. - Edward.  
It's no problem, how are you? :) - Bella.  
I'm good thank you. Yourself? :) - Edward.  
I'm okay thank you. - Bella.  
What are you doing right now? :) - Edward.  
Nothing. You? - Bella.  
Thinking of you. I really liked you Bella and I'd like to get to know you better. - Edward.  
Really? - Bella.  
Yes. Do you maybe want to go on a date with me? - Edward.  
I'd be delighted, just name the place and time? - Bella._

Bella couldn't believe Edward was asking her out. She stared at her phone in awe, when it beeped signalling another text.  
_The Diner, 6pm. - Edward.  
See You then. - Bella.  
_Bella could not stop the smile on her face, as she got snuggled up into bed and fell asleep, excited for her date tomorrow with Edward.  
She dreamt of Edward that night.


End file.
